


Cloud 9

by syntaxerror101



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Friends to Lovers, M/M, i think..., they’re literally just vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntaxerror101/pseuds/syntaxerror101
Summary: Jaebeom invited Youngjae to the lake, but he’s the one that ends up driving them. Looking into the water for guidance, they confess their secret to each other. They end the night together with the promise of going back to the lake they love so much.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Floating Along

**Author's Note:**

> just fyi, i didnt go back to capitalize names or spelling or fix the grammar. my brain cant handle that right now.. nonetheless! i hope yall like this!
> 
> i mention some songs in here, and if youre at all interested in listening to them along as you read (or not, it’s cool) heres them in order:
> 
> i want the one i cant have - the smiths  
> dream girl - jakobee  
> hold on - the internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2jae go to the lake and make new memories

Youngjae felt his phone vibrate besides him. Without bothering to turn to look for it, he blindly searched for it with his hand until he finally got a hold of it. He lifted it up to his face and saw that it was Jaebeom calling him. He swiped the screen and put the phone to his ear without saying anything. It was when Jaebeom heard coco barking in the background that he knew youngjae was on the line.

"jae."

"hm?"

"let's do something."

"like what?"

"let's go to the lake."

"right now?"

"right now. are you down?"

Youngjae sat up, “let me get ready. i'll be at your house in a bit."

he wasted no time at getting ready. except he did get distracted for a bit petting coco goodbye. grabbing his keys, phone, and wallet, he gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and made his way to jaebeom. a faint smile playing on his lips all the while.

“outside.”

a few minutes after he sent the message, jaebeom walked out of his house with hurried steps. dressed in his usual air force ones, oversized pants, just as oversized shirt with a loose button up over, and without fail, a baseball cap. as simple as it all was, it suited jaebeom well.

“you got here quick,” jaebeom mused as he stepped in the car.

youngjae handed jaebeom his phone, “i haven’t done anything since i woke up so i got excited.” he said with a small laugh. 

jaebeom clicked the seat belt on and turned to youngjae, matching his smile, “excited to see me?”

“excited to go to the lake,” youngjae swiftly corrected, setting the car into drive and pulling away from jaebeom’s house. jaebeom replied with a disappointed sounding laugh.

they've only been friends for a few months, but they both agreed it felt like years. though, they probably would have talked if they weren't partnered up for a class project. they immediately clicked and got along, comfortably exchanging jokes and attentively hearing each other when they talked. it didn’t take long for them decide they wanted to see each other out of school. though their exterior appearances were very different, they had a lot in common. from music to art, even down to their favorite author. there was only one thing they haven’t shared with each other, the time hadn’t quite come.

they quickly set up a system; youngjae would pick jaebeom up, and jaebeom would be in charge of the music. he put whatever he wanted or thought fit the mood, if they were going on long drives, he even went the extra mile of making a small playlist. this time, it seemed that jaebeom made a quick one while waiting for him. 

youngjae noticed this and felt the corner of his lips threaten to turn up in a smile. 

jaebeom bopped his head and tapped his foot, quietly singing along, “i want the one i cant have, and it’s driving me mad...” and trailed off into a hum.

youngjae leaned his free arm on the door and rested his head on his open palm, eyes focused on the road in front of him. “what have you been doing this weekend?”

jaebeom was in a similar position as youngjae, staring out the window. “not a lot. playing with my cats, not doing homework, trying to write some songs but getting nowhere. the usual.” he said with a shrug.

“riveting.”

jaebeom let out a small laugh, “you?”

“i, being a good student, finished all my shit up friday. so the past two days ive been dying of boredom, playing with coco, and laying down on the floor.” he slowly brought the car to a stop at a red light.

“it’s a good thing i called you then, huh?” jaebeom turned toward him.

youngjae met his gaze, “guess it is.” he shot him a quick smile before turning his eyes back to the road.

they quickly fell into their comfortable silence, the music filling the gaps. it was still a bit more until they got to the lake, but the traffic was light and the sky was a calming blue. they didn’t mind going through the motion, especially cause they were together.

_♪‘Cause I just want you to myself  
Yeah, I don't want nobody else  
I just want you and me  
Staring out to the sea  
Sunshine  
Will you ever be mine?♪_

“hey, do you wanna get some snacks before we get there?” jaebeom broke their silence, suddenly realizing how hungry he was.

“on you?”

“i mean, yeah. you’re driving. i can’t just keep being a scrub.” jaebeom reassured with a shrug.

youngjae burst in laughter, “i never thought you were a scrub. but i definitely mind you paying!” he pulled into the convenient store jaebeom must have spotted.

“shouldn’t have said anything,” jaebeom jokingly grimaced, only earning him a slap on the arm from youngjae.

“c’mon, don’t forget your wallet.” youngjae said with a smile.

they stepped out the car and walking into the store side by side, going straight to the snack section in the back of the store. it didn’t take much time for them to grab the snacks they wanted, a few bags in each of their arms.

“drinks too?” youngjae asked with a mischievous smile.

jaebeom rolled his eyes, “duh.”

with some struggle, jaebeom took out two bottles of strawberry yogurt from the fridge and youngjae a big bottle of water (for them to share). dumping it all on the counter and getting a weird look from the cashier, jaebeom paid and they were back in the car.

jaebeom wasted no time getting a bag out as soon as he got his seatbelt on. youngjae couldn’t help but smile endearingly at him. 

jaebeom turned to him with wide eyes, “what?” a chip in his hand, ready to go.

youngjae shook his head, “nothing.” he hoped his smile didn’t give too much away.

jaebeom slightly narrowed his eyes at him before looking back out the window. this time their comfortable music filled silence was filled with the sound of jaebeom snacking away.

~

“the lake!” jaebeom excitingly shouted as he stepped out of the car, one hand security holding the junk bag while the other reached out toward the endless clear blue sky.

youngjae double checked the car was locked and walked to stand next to jaebeom. he looked at him with one eye shut, the bright sun making it hard to see, “we’re still at the parking lot.”

jaebeom gave him an unamused look, “okay? it’s the lakes parking lot.”

youngjae gave him a slanted smile, “weirdo.” 

jaebeom turned away, feigning offense. “let’s go.”

the two walked a few minutes on a path leading to the spectacle. they were rather large stairs that led down to another path that the water easily climbed upon. given it was the first nice day of the season, the place was full of families, teens, and couples of all ages. to youngjae’s delight, numerous dogs too. 

they took a seat a few steps down, a couple steps in front of them, and immediately let out a sigh at the serene sight. the steady waves crashed across the concrete, coming in to say hi to its visitors. it was the beautiful blue it’s always been. the cities skyline was visible beautifully right across from them, and at the edge of it, the city’s well known Farris wheel. all in all, it was a sight that was impossible to not enjoy. if anything, it was one that was missed when not seen often.

(sorry to interrupt but i really wanted to make sure the setting made sense, i had such a hard time describing it and an even harder time finding a picture of it on google. this was the closest to what i had in mind https://travelingted.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/skyline.jpg)

“now this, is the lake.” youngjae exclaimed.

“oh whateverrr” jaebeom groaned.

“i love coming here...” youngjae said in a small voice. a smile lingering on his face.

jaebeom slightly turned toward him, “i do too.” 

youngjae put his hands behind him and leaned back, he took a deep breath and let out a long exhale. “i stopped coming here for the longest time. since my dad passed i really had no one else around me who cared enough about it to just sit here aimlessly for hours. that and the added responsibilities of life, i went years without it’s calming. probably explains why i used to be so nervous...” he trailed off, saying the last bit mostly to himself.

jaebeom nodded as he listened, turning his eyes back to the water. “it was probably a couple other things that made you nervous, jae.” he said in a soft voice, pausing to cross his legs under him before continuing. “this was a sacred place for you and your dad. from one moment to another, you lost a special place and the special person that you shared it with. it must have been hard.”

youngjae nodded to himself, “it was, i sometimes felt i was never going to stop feeling that hurt. time continues to pass and the ache just becomes more muted, but persistent as it is, it never goes away. the lake though, she’s the only one that’s remained constant. just carelessly moving along and going about the motions, it must be so nice to be water...” he ended with a small laugh. 

“how does it feel coming back now?” 

he shrugged, “not as bad as i thought. theres something about the water, the sky, and the sound of all the life around me that doesn’t allow me to be sad. every time we come i just feel this sense of sereneness in me.” he sat up, kicking his legs under him as he looked at the water. “it helps that i finally found someone else who likes to waste time here.”

jaebeom turned to him, momentarily lagging. “who?”

youngjae gave him an unimpressed look, “you’re kidding..” the man in question shook his head. “it’s you, idiot!” he pushed him, laughing. “who else do i come here with?!”

the words took a few moments to process in his head, but they quickly embedded themselves into a special place. “ah...” he slowly nodded to himself. “thank you for letting me be a part of your sacred place.” he silently observed his face.

youngjae shook his head, “if anything, i should be thanking you.” a smile formed on his face at a silly duck just floating along the waves, relaxed as ever. if he had to describe how he felt without words, it would be that. “i probably wouldn’t have come back if you never suggested it.”

jaebeom was slow to reply, only for the reason he wanted to memorize every detail of their conversation. it was being etched into the special place. “why didn’t you say no?”

youngjae thought his response through, ultimately responding with another shrug. “i guess i just knew i would enjoy it with you. something, or someone, told me i could trust you.” the duck continued to float along.

jaebeom turned away from him, he was beginning to feel a special heat in his face. his heart beat followed along. “i’m glad...” was all he could say. 

the duck had floated away from his area of vision, he silently hoped it had a safe trip. “enough of that, let’s snack.”

thankfully, a cooling breeze passed by. “won’t argue with that,” jaebeom opened the bag wide between them. but despite his words, youngjae only pulled out his water. jaebeom could sense that youngjae was in a thinking mood, only suggesting that to bring the mood back level. he wasn’t going to intrude though, he understood. instead, he joined him with his strawberry yogurt. 

they sat in comfortable silence again, this time the waves and the life around them was their soundtrack. they stared into the water, and their thoughts danced along with it. occasionally, the two would point out silly ducks floating along or seagulls causing mayhem around them. though they’ve gotten to know each other and quickly felt familiar toward the other, there was that one lingering bit of information that felt important to share. the right moment just hadn’t come, or so they told themselves. it was their hands that were subconsciously inching toward each other that played reminder of the confessions that needed to be made.

as if fate herself set up the scene, a same sex couple took a seat a few steps below them. they held hands the way jaebeom and youngjae’s body were attempting to. neither of them said anything, but they both quietly observed from a distance. one of the pair leaned into the other’s shoulder and placed a quick peck on the their cheek, causing him to turn to his significant other with a bright smile. they seemed so happy, a sad feeling began to develop in the back of jaebeom’s brain. instead, he turned his attention to the sky to clear his head from thoughts of what would never happen. youngjae on the other hand, looked at their soft interactions with a small smile on his lips, temporarily finding calmness in their affection. he did too though, begin to feel the smallest tinge of sadness threaten to bloom. he had to focus back on the water to gently rock him back to safety.

youngjae let out a small sigh, “they’re so cute...” he said in a soft voice, almost barely audible compared to the crash of the waves.

jaebeom’s attention piqued, “who?”

youngjae motioned with his head to the couple, their current positioning a fond embrace. “them.”

he turned to him, “you think they’re cute?” his tone a bit misleading due him attempting to hide his surprise.

a look of concern flashed across youngjae’s face, “do you not think they’re cute?” his hand moved away from him.

jaebeom quickly waved his hands in front of him, “wait no, i didn’t mean it like that!” youngjae cocked a confused eyebrow. “i think they’re very cute!”

“uh huh...” youngjae said slowly.

“i mean it!” jaebeom nearly pouted. in a desperate attempt to clear his name up he said, “i want what they have...”

now, youngjae’s attention was piqued, but he was better at not making it visible. “you probably wont get a girlfriend if you keep hanging out with me.” he coolly said.

the stage had been set up for him perfectly. it was just up to him now if he wanted to go out there and act the truest form of himself or not. a small voice coming from the special place said, ‘break a leg!’ he took a deep breath in attempt to steady his heart beat. he felt his nerves rumble with his exhale.

“i don’t want a girlfriend, jae. i’m not into girls.” he crossed his arms over his legs, silently bracing himself. this was probably the first time he felt uneasy in youngjae’s silence. he worried the crashing of the water wasn’t loud enough to cover the sound of his loudly beating heart. until he finally spoke.

“guess we have that in common too,” his voice as calm as ever. if anything, there was a hint of a smile in his words at finally sharing the last valuable piece of himself to jaebeom, and jaebeom to him. they both knew why they kept it from each other. nowadays, you can never be too safe with that information or who you can trust with it. jaebeom’s silence prompted him to keep going, “nonetheless, you won’t get a boyfriend if you keep hanging out with me.”

the couple who’d inspired their conversation shared one final kiss before going about strolling along the shore. the lake suddenly seemed so much bigger.

now or never, jaebeom thought to himself. “guess i should be straightforward instead of wordlessly confessing through songs, huh.” 

youngjae furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and turned toward jaebeom, who’s focus was on the steady water. “what do you mean?” his heart involuntarily sped up.

now or never. jaebeom turned to face him, a small smile formed at his lips at how youngjae seemed to shine under the sun. the breeze gently ruffling his hair. he wanted so bad to reach out and fix the few stray strands. “it hasn’t been too long since we’ve started being friends, and i really hope nothing gets on the way of what we’ve built.” youngjae’s confusion deepened, the waves continued to crash. “i don’t want to stop hanging out with you, youngjae. if it were up to me, i would always be with you.” his heart was beating so loud, he wasn’t even sure the words coming out of his mouth were making sense. “i know i just now told you i was gay, but i cant keep this in either... i really like you, youngjae. you bring so much joy into my life, and i hope i do the same for you. all those songs i play in the car....” he trailed off, only now noticing how much his hands were shaking. he looked down at them for a few moments, trying to figure out if he was doing the right thing. a seagull cried along right above him. “...they were my way of telling you how i feel, as vague as they were. i was just too scared of doing it this way....” looking at his shaking hands was only confusing himself more.

youngjae pushed the untouched snack bag behind them and scooted over, closing the space between them. jaebeom seemed to freeze at their new found closeness, but he quickly relaxed the moment youngjae took a hold of his left hand. he wasn’t sure if he was psyching himself out, but their hands fit together perfectly, like they were made for each other. 

“calm down, beom. it’s just me.” he softly beckoned, a soothing thumb gently caressed the back of jaebeom’s hand. “i knew from the moment you first suggested coming here that i wanted to spend more time with you. i didn’t think my feelings would develop beyond platonic, but they did, before i even knew it. maybe your vague songs did work,” he teased with a squeeze of his hand. jaebeom only shyly shook his head. “when i’m with you, regardless of where it is, i feel like im here. with the calming water, the pretty skyline, and vast blue sky. happy, but more than anything, calm.” he saw jebeom turn to him from the corner of his eye, but he had his eyes fixed on the sky in front of them as if his feelings were written out for him. “but if that isn’t answer enough, i really like you too, jaebeom. i can’t even begin to express how much, nor how happy i am that the feeling is mutual.” youngjae finally turned to meet his gaze, and he couldn’t help but smile at his puppy eyed expression. “what?”

jaebeom pouted, “that was such a pretty choice of words, jae. i’m embarrassed i couldn’t come up with something like that...” 

youngjae let out a small laugh, “i just confessed to you and you’re hung up on my choice of words?!” jaebeom slowly nodded, pout showing no signs of disappearing. “write me a song to make up for it then. not that i minded your cute initial confession...” 

the cute pout disappeared as jaebeom gasped, squeezing youngjae’s hand. “that’s a good idea...”

“should i look forward to it?” youngjae raised an eyebrow.

a pleasant breeze passed them, and it was at that cool feeling that he realized how much his cheeks were blazing. he reached out and fixed the stray strands, just like he wanted. “yeah, you should.” 

youngjae gave him a slanted smile before turning his attention back to the scene in front of them. he was quickly growing fond of the feeling of jaebeom’s hand in his. he felt nerves threaten to disrupt his thoughts, but he knew there was no use for them. he trusted jaebeom, he trusted the water, he trusted the sky. there was nothing to worry about, just everything to look forward to. he looked back down at their hands and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. before he even knew it, the sound of the consistent waves, the seagulls cries, children’s laughters and others idle chatter, the warmth in his hand, made him cry. he had to let of jaebeom’s hand to cover his eyes, silently sobbing into them.

“jae?” jaebeom turned to him, somewhat taken aback by his sudden change. “jae, what’s wrong?” he instinctively put an arm over his shaking shoulders and leaned down to get a better view of him.

it took him a few moments to reply. he felt a surge of emotion rise in him that he wasn’t expecting. it was a mixture of that subdued sadness and the sudden intense happiness he was feeling that overwhelmed him. of course, he thought of his dad. he remembered sitting in the exact same place they were now just looking at the world and creating memories between them. now, almost ten years later, he was doing the same with a friend be cherished just the same, in a different sense. it brought him some ease to think that it was his dad that brought them together, so he could come back here and make new memories with someone special. there was sadness in him, but more than anything, there was happiness. it helped that jaebeom held him close.

jaebeom continued to gently rub his shoulder where he held him, softly beckoning him back to the surface. “youngjae....”

he took a few more deep breaths to make sure he would be able to talk without crying. “i’m sorry..”

jaebeom took a hold of his right hand and carefully pulled it away from his face, a sad smile on his face. “don’t apologize.. tell me whats wrong.” he used his thumb to wipe away the last few lingering tears.

youngjae sniffled, “i’m probably not doing a good job at showing it, but i’m so happy, jaebeom. i’m so happy i can be here with you.” he dropped his other hand and let out a tired sigh, wiping his eye with the back of his hand.

jaebeom squeezed his hand, “i was starting to worry you were regretting this.” youngjae shook his head with conviction, the both of them laughing. “it means so much to me that i can bring happiness to your life, youngjae. i want nothing more than for you to feel content, and if i can continue doing that for you, then i will.”

youngjae took a deep inhale, as if assessing the realness of the situation, and finally a long exhale, once he came to a satisfactory answer. “...i want to do the same for you, beom.” 

jaebeom opened his mouth to reply when the sudden sound of violent rustling behind them made them draw apart in surprise.

from one moment to another, they went from being in a loving embrace to youngjae falling back on the step in laughter as jaebeom tried to shoo away the persistent saegull that somehow spotted the half eaten bag of chips he opened earlier. 

“go away, please!” he practically pleaded, leaning back as is spread it's wings and cried out at him. “help!” he turned to the laughing youngjae with a frown.

“oh my god, jaebeom,” youngjae wiped away a tear from the laughter and swiftly pulled jaebeom’s cap off, batting it in front of the seagull. “miss bird, i’m gonna need you to go away!” she spread her wings at the sudden invasion of privacy. “stealing my boyfriends chips isn’t nice!”

as if that was a sound enough reason, the surprisingly threatening seagul gave one final flap of the wings, one last futile jab at the hat, and flew away, momentarily hovering over them before losing interest and continuing to search for it’s next victim.

youngjae turned back toward jaebeom, a satisfied smile on his face. “saved your chips,” he tossed jaebeom’s hat onto his lap.

jaebeom barely reacted, just looking at youngjae with the smallest of smiles.

youngjae slightly narrowed his swollen eyes, “what?” 

“you just called me your boyfriend...” the words almost not audible over the water.

at the realization, youngjae’s mouth formed a surprised ‘o’, and his cheeks immediately turned a pleasant shade of pink. right, they never actually said anything in regard to their relationship, it had only been the confession up until that point. “oh....”

jaebeom’s smile became full fledged, “does that mean i can call you my boyfriend?”

youngjae’s cheeks deepened a few more shades. without answering, he turned away from him to face the lake again. it seemed like the sun and the sky were playing a game to mimic his pink cheeks. “the sun is setting...” his hands holding onto the step on either side of him.

jaebeom made sure to securely tie the bag and turned back around. the skylines silhouette darkened and was surrounded by the deepening of the horizon. “this does a better job at describing how i feel about you.” he placed a hand over youngjae’s. after wanting to feel his skin for so long, he couldn’t help himself but to keep doing it, he was also just making sure it was real.

youngjae turned toward him, a small smile formed at the way the sunset reflected on jaebeom’s eyes. he turned his hand around and their fingers laced together like it was the most natural act. 

the settled back into their comfortable silence as they watched the sun slowly say good bye. following the sun, the people around them eventually began to disperse. all that remained was them, the water, and the sky.

“beom.”

“hm?”

“you can call me your boyfriend.”

“will you call me yours?”

“of course.”

“so, we’re dating now.”

“we’re dating now?”

“you’re my boyfriend and i’m your boyfriend. hows that sound?”

youngjae turned his attention down to their hands, “sounds good.”

they turned to each other with the softest of smiles. jaebeom momentarily froze when he saw youngjae’s hand reach out but immediately sagged his shoulders when all he did was squish his cheek. that didn’t stop him from turning a tinge pink.

“what was that for?”

“i’ve been wanting to do that since we first started talking, they’re so cute.” he gently squeezed again, laughing at the frown jaebeom was giving him. being the good person he is, he let go of the plump cheek, and cupped it instead. “now that we’re... dating... we can do a lot of other things together...”

jaebeom’s frown quickly turned to a smirk, “oh?”

youngjae slightly perked his lips, “picnics, going to museums, the movies, camping...” 

now the smirk turned into a lop sided smile, “i’m not complaining, but none of those are relationship exclusive...”

youngjae laughed, and pinched his cheek before letting go. he instead placed it on his thigh and lightly squeezed, jaebeom’s eyes slightly widened. “yes they are... picnics for kissing, museums to take cute pictures of you, the movies to hold you when you get scared during a movie, camping to be alone together...” he trailed off, a sly smile playing at his lips.

jaebeom’s nose slightly flared, making youngjae laugh, “eating my words...” youngjae nodded. "just to get a better understanding, what would we do alone in the woods together?"

"so many things, bird watching, mushroom forging, hiking, maybe even fishing if we're feeling frisky!" youngjae was having such a good time watching jaebeom's expressions shift from excited to confused and eventually settle into an amused smile. they both knew well he was walking around what he wanted to hear. "of course, anything can happen at night when we're alone in our tents..." he finished off with a suggestive squeeze of his thigh and then sat back up, he couldnt stop himself from laughing.

“please, we’ve only been going out for a few moments and you’re already driving me insane.” he slightly tilted his head, a tired smile on his face. “we don’t have to go all the way to the woods to fuck, youngjae.” he confidently said with a smirk, youngjae’s wide eyes let him know that he won. “but we can still go if you wanna do all the other nature stuff, of course.”

youngjae slapped his arm, “nobody said anything about fucking, pervert! i wanna see birds!”

jaebeom couldnt help but burst into laughter, the feeling of joy and adoration was so comforting. the sound of the water was so relaxing. the sight of youngjae was so endearing. he was so happy. “fine, fine. but if somebody did say anything about fucking, i’d just suggest my room instead,” he confidently shrugged, backing away just in time to avoid youngjae slapping him again. 

“jaebeom!” 

jaebeom wrapped his arm around him, puling him close, “i’m kidding, jae. i’m in no rush to do any of that, of course i wouldn’t mind, but i’m perfectly perfect just holding you like this. i’m so grateful it even came to this. camping and bird watching sounds like so much fun.”

youngjae nuzzled further into his arms, “you’re sweet...” jaebeom shivered causing youngjae to get startled but quickly laughed it off when he gave him a shy sorry. “it’s starting to get cold, we should go back home.” 

jaebeom was going to say they should stay a bit longer but in that moment a gust of cold wind blew and sent shivers through both of them, it went without saying that they got a bit too comfortable with the nice weather. after all, chicago is known for its inconsistency. at least the one nice day was a sign that their were more to come, because of the warmer weather, and because they were going to enjoy it together.

they quickly walked to the car, jaebeom tightly clutching the chip bag in one hand and youngjae with the other. with some reluctance, they let go of each other to get in.

youngjae quickly turned the car on and put the heater on low, jaebeom was meticulously deciding which bag of chips he wanted to open. his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and youngjae really felt like a fool as he stared in awe.

“you’re staring...” jaebeom mumbled, eyes still fixed on the numerous colorful bags. after a few more moments of deliberation, he pulled out the next victim.

“would it be too much to ask you to sleep over my place?” jaebeom almost split the bag in two at the surprise of hearing those words, youngjae couldn’t help but snort. “bad timing.”

jaebeom looked up at him with a pout, “you want me to sleep over?” youngjae’s eye roll and nod confirmed his question. “oh my god...” his puppy eyes were in full display again.

youngjae turned away, with a small laugh. he passed jaebeom his phone, “you don’t have to, i know we have class tomorrow.. but after today, i just want to be close to you.”

“of course, jae,” jaebeom softly smiled.

on the silent ride back, youngjae paid extra attention to the songs jaebeom played. his belly filled with butterflies at knowing jaebeom was speaking to him through them.

_♪And as long as you're with me  
I'm definitely  
Yours for the takin'  
Don't be mistakin'  
And as long as you're with' it  
I'll be committed to you♪_

he turned to jaebeom at a stop light and caught him already looking at him, a pretty soft pink on his cheeks. he gently squeezed his hand and continued to drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want what they have...


	2. Orange Light

after passing by jaebeom’s house for him to get his stuff, youngjae pulled the car into the driveway of his house. he noticed jaebeom’s leg nervously bouncing from the corner of his eye.

he turned the car off and pulled out his keys, turned his body to face jaebeom, “is everything okay?”

jaebeom gave him an unconvincing smile, “yeah? why?”

youngjae looked at him through squinting eyes, “you’ve been doing that,” it was only when he pointed at his leg that it stopped shaking. “since you got back from your house, and you didn’t even put any music... you don’t have to spend the night if you don’t want to.”

jaebeom frowned, waving his hand in the air to shoo the words away, “no, it’s not that, really.” youngjae’s straight face didn’t show any sign of changing. jaebeom signed, “okay, yeah. i’m kind of nervous. but not about staying over,” he met youngjae’s eyes to emphasize his words.

“then?” 

jaebeom ran his fingers through his hair and swallowed, “i’m just worried.. it’s kind of silly.” he slightly squeezed his own thigh then let go, “i’m worried i won’t be a good boyfriend to you.”

“beom..” youngjae leaned over and placed a hand over jaebeom’s. “you don’t have to worry about that. you’re already a great friend to me, the only difference between that and being my boyfriend is that we can kiss now,” he shrugged with a small smile. “really, i’m not asking for the sun, the moon or the stars. i’m just asking for your hand.”

the corner of his lip slightly turned up, “why does it sound like you’re telling me you want to get married?”

youngjae let out a slight laugh, “please.. one step at a time!”

“so you are gonna ask me to marry yo-“

youngjae put a finger over his lips, “shut up.” he was slightly blushing, but thanks to the darkness outside, it wasn’t too visible. jaebeom smiled, youngjae’s finger still on his lips. “i’ll reassure you inside, you have nothing to worry about.” he removed his finger and held onto jaebeom’s hand again. 

jaebeom’s eyes shifted from their hands to youngjae’s smile. “you’re right..”

“i know i am.”

by sheer luck, youngjae’s mom wasn’t home. she was going to be spending the night at her boyfriends house (and because she needed to take coco to an appointment in the morning, she took her with her also, causing youngjae to frown). not that either of them were going to say anything, but if they were further into their relationship this would be an opportunity to do a lot of things. that and jaebeom was glad he wasn’t going to have to explain to her why he was sleeping over on a sunday.

in youngjae’s room, jaebeom set his bag down by his dresser. he had been over a few times, so he was already familiar with his house and room. they never really hung out in either of their rooms, only quickly stepping in to grab something or show the other something. this time though, not only was he going to spend the night with him, they were going to sleep in the same bed. 

youngjae turned around from where he stood, taking pajamas out of his closet, and noticed jaebeom standing in the same place since they got in. “beom,” he called out to him.

jaebeom seemed to get out of a trance at the sound of his name, “yeah.”

“you’re malfunctioning,” youngjae walked over to him.

“we’re gonna be sleeping in the same bed together,” he plainly said what was on his mind.

youngjae nodded, “we are, but you can sleep on the floor if you want to.” he placed a hand on jaebeom’s nape, thumb gently massaging the back of his head. 

jaebeom seemed to come back to normal at the feeling, his eyes momentarily closing. “i’ve had a lot of nights were i wished i was holding you, and now it’s actually happening.”

youngjae pulled him into a hug, his heart beat slightly raised when jaebeom rested his head on his shoulder and loosely wrapped his arms around him. his lips were close to his neck, he felt his soft breath on his skin. he had to close his eyes and take a deep breath to maintain his composure. “i have too, so many times..” 

this new found proximity was doing a lot of things to them. they stood like that for a few more moments, getting a feel for one another, slowly breathing in each others scent. eventually, youngjae had to pull away. his head was starting to feel fuzzy and he wanted to make sure they would be okay once they got into bed. though, the small frown on jaebeom’s face almost made him regret it.

“so let’s get changed and make that dream a reality.” youngjae softly said.

“should i go change in the bathroom?” a blush was creeping up on jaebeom’s cheeks. 

youngjae caressed his neck where his hand still was, “i trust you know how to behave yourself...” jaebeom took the corner of his bottom lip in between his teeth and slowly nodded. “good.”

youngjae walked to the side of his bed and peeked over his shoulder to see if jaebeom was looking. being the good person he was, he had his back turned toward him as he rummaged through his bag.

youngjae took that time to pull off his shirt, shivering. his heart was beating slightly faster than normal. he knew they were both thinking about it; his mom wasn’t home, they were undressing in the same room, they were going to alone the whole night. despite the hormones threatening to take control, they were both able to keep their desire at bay. this wasn’t going to be the first time they were going to alone together, and it definitely wasn’t going to be the last.

"are you decent?" jaebeom said behind him. 

"mhm," youngjae hummed. "are you?"

"yeah."

they slowly turned to each other with tired smiles. youngjae could hardly keep his smile from widening at the sight of jaebeom in his oversized pajamas. the cute purple plaid material somehow seemed out of place on him but it also looked like it was made just for him. his collarbones and just a sneak peak of his chest made an appearance from the top button he chose to leave open. youngjae felt his fingertips begin to tingle at the thought of feeling his skin.

in their silence, jaebeom was having similar thoughts. he had to keep himself from staring too hard, youngjae’s loose shorts were showing his legs beautifully. he knew his plump skin was silky and warm, but he wanted to feel it just to make sure. he swallowed as his eyes traveled up his oversized shirt and landed at his exposed neck. for some reason, perhaps the night, it was catching his attention more than usual. 

“turn off the light, will you?” youngjae turned away from him, hiding the blush that formed on his cheeks at the way he looked at him.

jaebeom slightly shook his head to sort his head out. while he walked over to the switch, youngjae got under the covers of the bed and turned the lamp on his bedside table on. jaebeom flicked the lights off and turned around to see youngjae bathed in the softest of orange hues. his soft features somehow looked softer in the light, he was almost convinced that what he was seeing was from a dream.

“come,” the blush also looked cuter under the soft light. youngjae extended his land to him and it was like a string was attached to it, not only was it pulling at his heart, but pulling his hand to his. jaebeom walked over and their fingers laced together. the more they did it the more it became more natural.

wordlessly, they got under the covers together. keeping some distance from each other, not sure what to do just yet. it was like their bodies were two magnets, but opposite ends, attracted to each other. 

scanning their eyes in the orange lights, they silently asked for approval, and both said yes without any hesitation.

they wrapped their arms around each other, pulling their bodies close. giving into the pull of their hearts. youngjae took shelter in jaebeom’s chest. he put his ear up against his heart to see if it was beating just as fast as his, and he got the answer he was expecting. it was a warmness they’ve never felt before. of course, this was neither of their first relationships. they just didn’t hold the same amount of weight in their hearts. they were just fleeting flings in search of the one. luckily, by pure chance, they found each other. and were able to experience the real warmth that came when someone that holds you close with pure intention provides. it was like a lake late at night, bathed in the black of the sky but still gently crashing across the shore. the moons doppelgänger rippled against the surface. they found a calm night by the lake in each others arms. if they had the choice, they would choose to stay like that over everything, just watching the water.

jaebeom placed a soft kiss on the crown of youngjae’s head, his soft hair gently tickling his lips. “youngjae...” he softly whispered, loving the way his name felt in his mouth.

“hm.”

“are you feeling it too?”

“i am.” youngjae slightly tightened his arms around him and relaxed. “it might be too soon to say it out loud though.”

jaebeom stroked his hair, “we don’t have to say anything.”

youngjae pulled himself away from jaebeom’s chest, and looked right into his eyes with a faint smile. he pushed his hair back and left his hand gently supporting his head, “will you keep confessing to me through songs?”

jaebeom gave him a small nod, “and i’ll write new ones for you, too.”

youngjae sniffled, those damn tears were threatening to come out again. “i don’t think i can go back to sleeping alone after this.” he just looked so beautiful under the soft light, it was ethereal. if he wasn’t holding him he would have a hard time believing it was real.

“we can work something out,” jaebeom used a careful thumb to wipe under youngjae’s eyes. “but now, i think we should sleep, and enjoy this.”

youngjae nodded, sniffling a few more times. “yeah, let’s do that.”

jaebeom cupped his face, “i cant wait to see how cute you look in the morning.” his eyes formed cute little half moons.

youngjae pushed him back onto the bed, a surprised yelp left jaebeom but was quickly followed by a small laugh. youngjae got himself comfortable on his chest, his ear right over his heart again and his hand haphazardly keeping him in place. jaebeom’s arm loosely around his waist was somehow more comforting than the actual comforter. but all in all, they were both on cloud 9, both with the person they usually thought of while in cloud 9. 

“i almost forgot...” youngjae softly said. he propped himself up on his elbow to look down at jaebeom’s sleepy face. it was no surprise that a smile formed on his lips at how serene he looked. he wanted to see it again as many times as he could. “beomie.”

“hm?” he hummed, eyes still closed. he ran his hand up youngjaes back to rest just over his shoulder blade.

youngjae glanced at jaebeom’s lips and swallowed. that perfect cupids bow he silently admired for so long, it was right under him now. he cupped jaebeom’s face and tilted his head down, placing a soft kiss on his soft lips. there was no added pressure, no gimmicks, just the simple touching of lips. a small gesture that meant a lot to the both of them. 

jaebeom’s lips formed a smile, his hand traveled further up and found its place on the back of his head. he softly pulled youngjae’s head down and they shared another kiss. and a couple more soft, smiling kisses after that. 

they pulled away from each other to keep from getting too excited. but that was fine for the both of them. it was the perfect end to a perfect day. the two together under warm covers, under soft orange light, under the same moon that shined over the lake. 

youngjae’s head found it’s place back on jaebeom’s chest, jaebeom’s hand back on his waist. he had a feeling that was going to become a familiar position for the two of them. 

“can we go back to the lake tomorrow?”

“of course.”

“i cant wait.. goodnight, beom.”

“goodnight, jae.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to stop after the first part but i couldnt help myself! i didnt want it to be too long so i just made a chapter 2...
> 
> what did yall think?! feel free to leave any comments pls! comments motivate me to keep making new stories lmao >.<
> 
> if u dont know what to comment, i have a question!
> 
> i have a sm*t fic in my notes waiting to see the light of ao3... but the gag is! one part is 2jae n the second part... is 2young *monkey covering face emoji*. do yall want her? 
> 
> anyway! thanks for reading <333 i appreciate u all a lot!


End file.
